


writing on the wall

by vickydd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Gen, Hope you like, M/M, Multi, Teen Wolf/The 100 crossover, canon compliant as in who is who who has done what who dates who, clarke is stiles, like bellamy is derek, teen wolf characters the 100 circumstances, you dont have to watch the 100 to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickydd/pseuds/vickydd
Summary: Nine months after Stiles’s own father has to put him in Solitary, Stiles is being sent down to Earth with ninety-nine other teenage criminals. And well, one Derek Hale.
“Okay, then how ‘bout this?” the twenty-three-year-old suggests. They look at him expectantly. “The privileged do the work for once. You three can go find food and water, bring it back, and then we'll see about listening to you.”
Lydia, Scott, and Stiles glare back with a vengeance.
“Sound good?” he addresses everyone and they all make sounds of agreement. Derek seems to be on a roll, so he continues. “Down here,” he shouts with fervor, “there are no rules! We do - whatever, the hell, we, want!”
Yeah, Stiles thinks, this wasn’t gonna be pretty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plot Bunny that i started like a year ago and am finishing up the first chapter now. I want to do more chapters, but I'm not sure how much stuff plotwise from the show I'm gonna include detail by detail like i did here.  
> Hopefully you guys like this and know that it might remain a one shot. Please imagine Sterek happening like I really want Bellarke to. complete till further notice, btw. You guys will hate me at the end.  
> If you guys want a little who is who/who is what summary I'll put it in the end notes in case I never continue this.  
> Have fun!!

 

**_dad . . .doing his job_ **

**_mom . . .dead_ **

**_laura hale . . .dead_ **

**_scott . . .traitor_ **

**_lydia . . .5’3, strawberry blonde, perfect_ **

**_stiles . . .1 month, 3 days, 17 hours, 43 minutes_ **

_‘Cause that’s not depressing,_ Stiles thinks as he finishes writing. He only has half a wall left if he doesn’t count the ceiling. Or the floor. Or the bed.

_Or himself,_ Stiles adds, pulling on the blue long sleeve he was wearing. He could write on himself. It’d be great to see the looks he’d get before he got floated.

Scott’s dad would probably be stunned enough to shut up for once.

_Right,_ he reprimands himself, _no more thinking about Scott. Or his stupid Chancellor dad._

Why did Stiles’s dad even vote for him?

Whatever, nothing changes what Scott did.

**_all scotty’s fault_** , he writes under his list, because well, whose he gonna say it to? He got tired of hearing himself talk after the first month and believe him, Stiles had tried so hard.

So he’d asked for writing utensils. The guard who was always a constant outside his cell was a friend of his dad’s and soon enough, pencils and charcoal were being rolled under the door with meals.

An ADHD kid in solitary? Without the kid’s prescription medicine?

(because apparently supplies are not to be wasted on criminals. Hah, he didn’t even _do_ anything. The bastards locked him in here because he _knew_ something and unlike the rest of the population, can actually use his brain. Just saying.)

Yeah, that was a wonderful idea.

**_laura was killed for knowing_** , Stiles writes as an afterthought. **_i’m next_**

Stiles had written down all his thoughts as such. At one point, when he realized he kept writing the same thing all over the place, he’d made a system.

Under the bed was for Scott. The bad to good ratio was as unpredictable as the mood Stiles woke up in the day he wrote down his thoughts.

The wall next to the bed was for family. Stiles glances over.

**_she couldn’t breathe and then she died_ **

**_he’s visited me once. i’d rather never see the look on his face again_ **

**_~~scott is like a brother~~ _ ** **_TRAITOR_ **

Yeah, Stiles was gonna look away now. It wasn’t just gloomy and depressing to look around his living quarters, it was just plain self-depreciating.

The wall with the tiny window, to the right of his bed, was the first wall he attacked, and therefore had no true method of organization. But Stiles had given a star to everything about Lydia, underlining things about Laura Hale, and did not touch the distributing facts about less important people on the Ark.

He had tried to doodle in one corner, and well, it’s a pain every time he looks over to see his horrible artwork and waste of limited writing supplies.

The last wall was half empty. It contained pretty much every single thing Stiles could remember about Earth, in no particular order.

**_mom said the radiation was so bad that thousands died after the first nuclear bomb. great grandfather, whom i’m named after_** —

Halfway through reading the self-written passage, Stiles was startled by the door to his cell opening.

On instinct, he looks at his tally marked countdown near the bed. He looks at the list he made today. No. _No._

Stiles grips his Mom’s watch on his wrist. _No._

“You--” he tries, breathless. Two guards enter his cell. “I- I still have a month!”

They grab his arms and he feels the edge of a panic attack coming on strong.

“You can’t do this!” neither of the guards even blink, disregarding him completely as they approach. Stiles doesn’t recognize them. One of them holds Stiles still and the other grabs his wrist.

The wrist with the watch.

“Hey! What are you doing? No! Get off!”

Stiles elbows the one holding him in the face and kicks the other one in the gut with a grunt. It’s pure luck, because all Stiles had been trying to do was take his hand way, but he may have underestimated his own clumsiness.

Without looking back, Stiles runs through the open door, breathing hard and – and –

he runs right into his Dad.

“Dad!” Stiles stumbles over his words, mouth running away from him, so many things to say after having said nearly nothing for months. His voice sounded awful, _gosh_ , he really needed a glass of water. “Did _not_ expect to see you here. What are you doing here? Didn’t just come around to catch up, did you? Sorry to disappoint, but I think I might be—”

The head of security grabs his son by his shoulders and hits him with a stern look.

“Stiles,” he says, and well, can you blame Stiles for backing away, brushing himself off and acting innocent?

“Shutting up now, yes, sir,” he mutters, rubbing his wrist where the guard had been trying to take the watch off.

“Stiles, this is serious.” Stiles still won’t look his Dad in the eyes. “Son, look at me.”

Stiles listens and does so, knowing it’d be worse if he chose not to.

The look is still there. The one that Stiles had described in great detail on his wall:

**_ JOHN STILINSKI’S THOUGHTS WHEN HE LOOKS AT STILES ( _ ** **_vol. 1 ):_ **

  * **_you killed your mother_**
  * **_you made me arrest my own son for treason_**
  * **_you’re the reason i’m never home_**
  * **_you’re the idiot who can’t shut up, sit still, or be responsible_**
  * **_i am so disappointed in you_**
  * **_i can barely stand to look at you_**
  * **_this failure? this is not my son  
  
_**



Take your pick – they all describe his Dad’s grimace whenever Stiles catches his gaze.

However, his Dad’s next words throw Stiles off so bad he forgets for a second.

“They’re sending a hundred of you to Earth.”

_What._

His dad takes Stiles’s empty wrist, and something is latching onto the skin before Stiles even registers what’s going on.

“Be careful, Stiles. Don’t do anything stupid.”

A needle that Stiles doesn’t see makes its way into his lower back. He’s woozy in seconds.

“You know me,” he tries to say, but it’s all but a mumble, “stupid isn’t in my vocabulary.”

The last thing Stiles hears is his Dad’s snort, smile small and proud.

_Well,_ he thinks, _maybe there’s still hope between the two of them._

 

If such thing is possible, Stiles’s throat is even drier when he reawakens.

And because the universe hates him, he’s sat between Lydia Martin and Scott McCall on a dropship headed to Earth that’s going God-knows how many kilometers per hour.

Stiles takes everything in. Something has been added to his outfit, a heavy gray and red coat. Lydia’s parka-clad shoulder rubs against his left, Scott’s jean-clad shoulder on his right. All around him, teenagers watch something on the screens surrounding them.

He looks up to see that Chancellor McCall’s stupid arrogant face is on the TV screen above Stiles.

“ _At this time, you are being dropped on Mt Nemeton, a military base built before the war that was never reached in time. There, you will use radios. . ._ ”

He stops listening to glare at Scott, who’s just put a hand on his shoulder and turned his puppy dog eyes to full power.

Stiles is already shaking his head stubbornly and angrily when Scott starts talking, his throat swelling with emotion at seeing him.

“Listen,” the traitor says, “Stiles, I’m sorry. My dad-”

“I don’t want to hear how you thought it would be a good idea to tell your dad all about my illegal shenanigans. And I—”

“Stiles!” and Stiles shuts up because, unlike Scott, he isn’t a total asshole.

Scott continues. “It wasn’t me! My dad, he- he listened in. I mentioned that I heard the Hales talking to him too and he thought I was hiding some—”

“So it was your fault!” Stiles accuses, pettily not wanting to accept what Scott was saying. Someone had to be at fault for his time in hell, and that was Scott. It had to be.

“No, Stiles, I didn’t know, I’m sorry!” Scott repeats, and his sincerity is obvious.

With a full body sigh and a realization that people were starting to stare, Stiles nodded at his best friend (because truly, no amount of angrily crossing Scott’s name off a wall and calling him traitor could change that) grudgingly. Scott’s look of relief is contagious. Stiles is about to smile back, when he hears Lydia.

“Aiden! Ethan! Get back in your seats!” she bitches, seething.

“Spacewalker twins,” some guy mutters, and when Stiles looks, he sees two idiot look-alikes floating above them, grinning at each other and urging another boy to follow.

“Yeah, Lydia?” one of them sneers. “And who’s gonna stop me? Jackson’s not here to do your dirty work.”

Lydia sniffs at them like they’re not worth her time and slides back into her seat with an air of indifference. Stiles’s eyes are wide, watching the scene play out.

The other boy the twins were trying to convince to come out of his seat does so with a snicker, and Scott yells, “Hey, no! Get back in your seat, we’re about to—”

_CLANG_

The noise is deafening and Stiles is suddenly overly grateful for the seatbelt. If not, he’d have been at the ceiling. Something must have gone wrong. Through the window, Stiles can only see fire.

Scott looks frightened to his right and Lydia holds on with a vengeance to his left. Her small hand grips his forearm tightly. Stiles finds her hand and squeezes, mind blown that she – _Lydia Martin_ – had grabbed onto him for comfort.

Maybe that’s all it was, seeking comfort, but now is really _not_ the time to dwell on the touch because next thing he knows, the whole ship is crashing.

The landing is sure to leave bruises on Stiles’s pale skin, but he can’t help but feel relieved. He’s in one piece. There’s a moment of unbroken absolute silence.

“No machine hum,” the boy sitting across from him, Stiles recognizes that it’s Danny Mahaelani, and _huh_ , what did that guy do to get sent down here? Everyone loves Danny. “That’s a new one.”

Lydia is already unbuckling her seat belt, prancing away as Stiles and Scott follow her lead. She rushes over to a back corner, and Stiles realizes why. The other boy, he hadn’t had as much luck as Aiden and Ethan, if Stiles remembered their names right. Lydia checks his pulse, Stiles and Scott standing above her. She looks up and finds their eyes.

_Dead_ , she mouths.

The twins have the good sense to look ashamed before everyone storms past them to get to the lower level.

They follow, after all, Stiles knows, opening the door into outside could kill them all, and he’s not gonna let that happen.

He pauses slightly when he sees the guard. No, not a just a _guard._

Derek Hale.

Stiles, Lydia and Scott on his heels, pushes through the crowd to get to the front, where Derek is about to pull the lever and allow probably deadly air into the ship. Stiles is unafraid of the gun on Derek’s hip, his dad had taught him a thing or few about people who carry guns.

Most of them are scared of using them.

In his hurry, he bumps into someone rather harshly. They – a girl wearing maroon and dark denim – is pushed out of the crowd and Derek's eyes widen. "Derek," the girl gasps.

“Cora,” he breathes as his sister - _Cora Hale, the girl trapped under the floor, Stiles, you’re an idiot_ \- hugs him. “You've grown so much.”

It’s all touching and such, but he’s not gonna let Derek sentence them all to an early death, no matter how heartbreaking his back story is.

"Hey," Stiles is already regretting opening his mouth. "Tall, dark, and handsome!"

This gets nearly everyone's attention. Derek untangles himself, hand still on Cora's arm. His eyebrows snap up in a glare, like _who let this idiot open his mouth_ , although Stiles doesn't know if the glare is directed at him or at his comment.

"You open that hatch and you might as well be killing us all!" he says loudly, flailing and almost knocking into someone else as he pushes through the last couple people and to the front.

Well, at least that sounded better than Stiles's original _"don't open it or I might die!"_

Selfishness comes easily to the young Stilinski.

(This is a half-truth. Putting up a selfish front to cover that he’d do almost anything to save the people he selfishly keeps to himself is smarter though.)

"Yeah? Cause dying in here would be so much better," Derek grunts, and people holler and cheer, sounding like they agree with the guy that could potentially kill them all with a pull of his hand, which Stiles notes in fear, is back on the lever.

There isn’t really anything he can think to say to that.

Right, he reminds himself, this is all a very _die_ or _DIE_! situation.

Something tells him it's not gonna be his last either, and it makes him wince.

"Cora," people murmur and whisper nervously when Derek says his sister's name, "let’s give 'em something new to remember you for."

With that, the 6-foot hunk of muscle pulls the lever and at least if they all die in the next few minutes, no one can say that he's a bad brother. Well, they’d be dead but that’s not the poi—

_Woah._

Earth.

Stiles cannot find words to describe earth. Either he spent all of his up in the cell, or the lack of talking has finally gotten to him, but he's speechless and thoughtless for a what seems like ages. They all are.

And then Cora jumps onto the- the _ground_ in front of them, doesn't immediately die, and shouts, "We're back, bitches!"

That can certainly kill anyone's peace of mind. They all roar in glee and exit the remaining piece of their home and out into the wild.

Stiles, _oh no,_ he's not up for that yet. After he observes as much as he can, he turns around and looks for a map. Or supplies. Or food. Or water, like seriously, it’s a miracle he can still talk with this level of dryness in his mouth. Scott is right outside, but after he sees that Stiles remained in, he follows. It'll be a shame if Stiles doesn't abuse his friend’s newfound guilt to the maximum of its capability.

Lydia has disappeared from view and well, he didn't expect anything else so. . .

"Stiles."

Nope, not disappeared, right in front of him. And holding. . .what is that? A map!

This is why Stiles loves Lydia Martin.

"Yeah?" He replies, only a little late. Scott has appeared on his other side, looking at the map with as much interest as Stiles feels.

And then they're following the strawberry blonde out the door and wow, the view is really better out here. "Lydia?" Scott asks, still focused on the thought at hand.

Lydia looks out over the mountain and points to something on the map that Stiles can’t see. He leans over. She’s pointing at Mt. Nemeton. “That,” she says, Stiles and Scott following her finger as it moves to point at the landscape in front of them, “is Mt. Nemeton.”

And Stiles thought that nothing but death would’ve been able to wipe the smile from his face.

“They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain,” he spits, unbelieving.

Scott sputters. “They couldn’t have, are you sure?” he says, unbelieving his father would do such. Their relationship may not be great, but the Chancellor was chosen for a reason.

After she shows them both the map again, Stiles grimaces and turns around. “So, anyone good at tracking or excited to explore?” he says loudly, and most people stop to listen. “It looks like we’re a long way from our first meal via Earth.”

Derek Hale’s head snaps up with a glare, “What do you mean?”

“He means,” Scott replies harshly, looking sheepish, “that if we don't start moving towards Mt. Nemeton soon, radiation isn't gonna matter much when we die.”

_Bless Scott_ , Stiles thinks.

Cora comes up next to her brother, ignoring the stares. “Why should we listen to you three? Your basically royalty up in the Ark.”

Cora looks Scott in the eyes, “Chancellor Jr.,” she huffs. She points at Lydia next, “the prodigy.” Then, she gestures to Stiles, “and the fuck up lil’ prince.”

A lot of people agree with angry cheers and shouts. Lydia steps forward, and the look on her face makes them all shut up.

“Fine, I hope you all enjoy a great total of two minutes on earth without food or water.”

She's turning around with a flip of her glossy (even on Earth, wow) hair and Stiles and Scott are following her lead, when Derek speaks again. He pushes his sister out of the way like she's being immature, annoyed frown on his face as he faces the three of them.

“Okay, then how ‘bout this?” he says, still approaching, arms wide. There’s a glint of something in his eyes and Stiles suddenly regrets turning around.

They look at him expectantly. “The privileged do the work for once. You three can go find food and water, bring it back, and then we'll see about listening to you.”

Lydia, Scott and Stiles glare back at Derek, whose posture is of someone whose won, with a vengeance.

“Sound good?” He addresses everyone listening and they all make sounds of agreement. Derek seems to be on a roll, so he continues, eyebrows accenting the mood of his every word.

“Down here,” he shouts with fervor, “there are no rules! We do - _whatever, the hell, we, want!_ ”

The cheer in result is deafening.

_Yeah,_ Stiles thinks as most of the crowd turn back to enjoy Earth with a new and more vigor spirit, _this probably isn’t gonna turn out too pretty._

However, a girl with long curly dark hair, who stands tall and proud, although somewhat hesitant, comes towards them. She’s dressed in ripped black leggings, and a dark jacket that ends at her thighs. Her knee length boots make her legs look even longer.

“I-” she starts, seems to think better of it, and begins again. “My name is Allison,” she announces. “I took all the tracking and hunting classes they offered in the Ark before I was arrested. I can help.”

Scott looks awestruck. Well, yeah, the girl is kind of hot ( _not Lydia hot_ , he observes), so Stiles understands. Lydia smiles at her, happy that she understands how idiotic the rest of them are being. “Sure, thing. My name’s--”

“I know who you are. I know who all of you are,” she interrupts, playing with the frayed edges of her long denim tank top, which was hidden under the jacket.

“Allison Argent?” Scott questions, still looking smitten with the girl in front of him. Stiles sighs. Of course he's already crushing on the girl whose dad, Chris Argent, was beaten by his own, Douchebag McCall, for Chancellor. Why not?

Stiles still couldn't believe that Lydia was talking to them (she never did that on the ark, like, ever, even though she’d known them since forever, their families being friends).

Allison nods, and before she can reply, Cora Hale is coming up to them.

“So,” she asks cockily, eyeing Stiles, “when do we leave?”

Scott frowns. “I thought you didn't want to listen to us ‘royals’?”

Stiles agrees, sending a confused yet pointed look her way. Lydia just snorts femininely, like it’s obvious.

Cora rolls her eyes. “Yeah, well, I’m also not gonna stay here and let my brother boss me around when I could be exploring.”

They’re quiet while Cora smirks, and Stiles can feel Allison shifting uncomfortably next to them.

Right, Hales and Argents.

They need all the help they can get, so Stiles just shares a look with Lydia before he finally replies. “Maybe we could get a couple more people? I don't know about you,” he gestures to all of them, knowing he was about to word vomit beautifully, “but I'm not capable of bringing back enough food for 100 people on a 1-2 day trek, let alone 100 teenagers, just saying,” he barely breathes before continuing, “and muscular people would be preferred, I mean, not that you all aren't--”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Lydia says, and by the tone of annoyance in her voice, Stiles quiets down, thinking he probably just screwed up any chance of her talking to him again. However, she just ignores him to grab two people by the back of their shirts and pull them into their semi-circle.

Stiles barely recognizes them. It’s been nearly two years, after all.

Isaac Lahey, tall and lanky under his gray _Earth Day 2028_ t-shirt, along with Erica Reyes, wearing a low cut white tank and a grey hoodie, and _wow_ , Stiles thinks, _when did she get that much cleavage?_  

Erica and Isaac stare wide eyed as Lydia pulls them in and smiles at them. “You two will help, won't you?” She bats her eyelashes and flips her hair.

Erica's eyes fly to Stiles and Scott before she grins wolfishly. Seriously, who is this girl? Stiles still remembers sneaking to the library with her to read some of the old _Batman_ comic books with his dad’s access key. 

“I don't see why not,” she says in sultry innocent voice, “considering we’re in such good company.”

Isaac rolls his eyes at her unsubtly but glances at Lydia and Cora. Stiles remembers that he’d asked Lydia to the masquerade the year before he was arrested, and well, Lydia being Lydia, said no. Isaac looks like he can roll with it though, so he adds his own grin to the bunch and nods, grabbing at the collar of his jacket.

 “Okay,” Stiles nods in exasperation, “So, scavenge what you can and meet back here in 15. Then, we’ll leave.”

They nod before dispersing.

Before Lydia can leave, Erica grabs her wrist harshly. The blonde smiles un-nicely. “Stiles is mine,” she threatens.

Lydia sends one look at where Erica is holding her wrist and rolls her eyes. Her smile's pitying when she replies. “You wish, honey.”

Then her voice changes and Erica steps back a little as the girl invades her space and hisses, “Now get your claws off me before I show you what real ones look like.”

Erica lets go with a glare and Lydia prances off toward the dropship, head up and confident.

All the while, Scott watches the scene from a distance, lips turned down. He’s about to go tell Erica to leave Stiles alone, but a clacking of metal on rock distracts him.

“Hey! Hey,” he shouts at a boy and his friend, who are trying to remove their bracelets, “don’t do that!”

“What?” the blonde one says, and Scott notices that they can’t be older than fifteen or sixteen.

“Why?” asks the other one, rubbing the bracelet against his darker skin tone. They both look skinny and underfed, but the blonde one looks buff enough that Scott wonders why their down here.

“The bracelet,” Scott says, remembering what he’d overheard from his father before he got himself arrested, “It’s the only thing keeping us connected to the Ark. Take that off and everyone you love will think your dead.”

The blonde one huffs and steps into Scott’s personal space threateningly, but he’s a head shorter, so Scott kind of just looks at him funny.

“Liam, leave it alone,” whispers his friend.

“Shut up, Mason,” Liam says before turning back to Scott. “Yeah, well, what if I don’t give two shits about the Ark?”

Scott’s eyebrow’s furrow. “Well, at least give two shits about us,” he says. “If they think we’re dead, they’re not gonna come down here. With food, or water, or electricity, or _medicine_.”

Liam is still scathing, but something seems to click in his eyes.

“Come on, Liam, let’s go. We won’t do it again, alright?” The other boy, Mason if Scott heard right, says, looking like he wanted nothing but to get out of there.

Liam takes a step back, and Scott’s eyes don’t leave his until the boy turns around and ushers his friend to follow him into the nearby woods. Huffing, Scott continues what he was doing and goes to the dropship.

From the trees, Derek’s eyes widen, knowing exactly how he could get away with shooting the Chancellor.

 

Up on the Ark, Chris Argent, John Stilinski, Alan Deaton, and Melissa McCall watch a screen with ninety-nine names on it.

As Deaton paces back in forth, crease in his eyebrows, Melissa takes note of the health of their kids. Of her kid. John stand still next to her, eyes unmoving from where his son’s unpronounceable name lights up his own little health square. Chris is standing behind and above them, still and calculating.

“Their vital signs just went through the roof,” he says, “how come?”

“Well,” Deaton says, hint of a smile on his face, “they might be excited to be there.”

Melissa smiles down at the tablet she holds, holding back tears. John nods.

“And the one who’s dead?” Chris prods.

Melissa speaks up. “We lost all communication save the bracelets, sir. We can only assume it was a rough landing.”

Deaton nods in agreement and they are quiet for a second, observing. People work all around them. “Stilinski,” Chris calls out to him, and John looks up. “Come with me. We need to determine who shot the Chancellor, until then, I’m in charge.”

The two of them leave, tablet with suspects in hand.

Deaton’s smile fades and he glances at Melissa. “They don’t know yet, I assume?”

“No.”

 

As Scott goes back into the dropship, he feels guilty. The nameless boy’s body is still up there, and he can't let it just rot. When he comes back, he promises himself, he’ll set it outside and bury it.

Scott exits, holding some stuff they could use to carry things, when out of nowhere, he’s kneed in the back.

As he falls forward onto his hands, he controls his breathing as to not over exert himself. On the Ark, it had hurt to take every breath, but here, on Earth, it was like he didn't have to worry about breathing. His asthma seems to be a thing of the past, as if his lungs had finally learned to do their job.

Scott gets up, and brushes himself off, turning around. Behind him, stand Aiden, Ethan, and Matt. If he wasn’t scared before that this would probably be his only day on Earth, he is now.

By the other boy’s stance, it’s fairly easy to tell that Matt's the one who hit him, so Scott hits a defensive pose on instinct.

Scott barely has time to react when Matt throws himself at him. However, he’d started his cadet training on the Ark months ago, and his reflexes were faster, sharper and better trained than the other boy’s.  Scott gets him good twice before Matt is picking up a stray piece of metal from the dropship next to them to use as a knife. The twins cheer in the background.

 As Matt raises his arm, he thinks, _well that's it, Stiles will have to go on without me, I'll never see my parents again, and I have failed as a leader of sorts_. However, before he can feel any pain, a loud voice interrupts them.

“Wait,” Derek Hale says, walking between them. Sighing in relief, Scott thinks, _I've been saved_ , but Derek holds up another fragmented piece of metal. “Fair fight.”

Scott can't believe it.

Who does this guy think he is? Before he can ask (because, oh boy, was he gonna ask), Matt is lunging and Scott barely has time to bring up an arm and dodge. He sees Matt’s leg moving, there's a loud crack under him, and just before he falls to his knees, someone yells at them to stop. The pain in his leg is so unbearable it takes a second for his eyes to adjust and he’s breathing hard, palms on the dirty ground.

When Scott looks up, he sees Allison pushing Matt away roughly. She says something, but Scott doesn’t hear it. Before he knows it, she’s helping him up.

“Scott, hey, Scott, you okay?” she asks, and Scott stupidly wants to kiss the frown right off her face.

“Yeah,” he mutters instead, a voice that sounds a lot like Stiles’s telling him he’s an idiot in his head, “just- just take me to Lydia.”

Allison nods and does so, pushing a furious looking Derek out of the way. _Right_ , Scott frowns dizzily, _Argents and Hales have the longest surviving antagonism between any family on the Ark._

When Allison sits him inside the dropship, Stiles comes over looking just as mad as Derek had. “What the hell? Who did this, was it Derek? I--”

“Stiles!” he exclaims, his friend stopping mid angry hand gesture. “It was Matt, chill, it's just a little sore.”

“Scott,” Lydia says with intent, and Scott notices she already checked out his leg. Huh, is it a good thing or a bad thing when you don’t feel the pain? “Your ankle is sprained. You can't come with us, I'm sorry.”

“What? No, guys I need to be there-”

“Scott, we're already losing time, and your hurt, just stay here, buddy. I'm sorry.”

Not even Stiles _I love you, bud_ smile can make him feel any less useless. He tries again.

“But-”

Allison presses a kiss to his cheek and woah, okay, that shuts him up.

“But nothing. Stay here, and keep an eye on Hale for us.”

Scott nods dumbly and Lydia and Stiles roll their eyes as they stand. Stiles thumps Scott on his good leg before walking out and Lydia ushers Allison to leave.

As they meet up with Isaac, Cora, and Erica outside, and Stiles gives them the packs he and Scott found, Derek stops them. “Cora?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed in anger and confusion.

Suddenly Isaac, Erica, Allison and Lydia are nowhere to be found. Stiles frowns, maybe he should, you know, just quietly leave too.

“Yes?” Cora replies, adjusting the pack Stiles offered her better on her shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“What's it look like I'm doing?”

The sass is strong with these two. Then again, Stiles appreciates, so are the eyebrows. Which they are both now using to have a silent conversation that Stiles does not understand.

He chooses this moment to try and escape the awkward sibling rivalry going on, but the moment he’s a step away, Derek’s grabbing him by the front of the shirt and pulling him so that he's back to his spot next to Cora. _Great._ Stiles looks at him in complete exasperation, like, what the hell, man?

They stop having their silent, mostly eyebrow, and eye movement consistent argument and turn to look at Stiles. Well, in Derek’s case, glare, but hey, who’s maintaining eye contact? Not Stiles.

Derek uses the muscled arm that's already got a hold of his shirt to pull him in until there’s less than an inch between their faces. And okay, wow, that’s a hunky arm.

Stiles might have been turned on in another scenario, but Derek’s posture is slightly too threatening for that. Well, at least, that’s what he tells himself.

Stiles gulps and turns his face away as much as he can. He can feel Derek's breath on his cheek. “Listen here, Princess--”

“That's not my name,” Stiles says, because _yes_ , he must _really_ want to _die_ right now. And also, no Adderall on earth. You can see his dilemma.

Derek growls. Yes, growls. The older man pushes Stiles away a little, one hand still on his shirt, like he can't stand to be around him and points the other hand in Stiles’s face. “If she gets hurt, _Princess_ , you and I are gonna have a problem.”

Stiles jumps away as soon as Derek lets go of his shirt roughly and brings a hand up in a salute, “Yes, sir, yipee, je comprend.”

Derek looks confused, but he just sends a glare at both of them before stalking off.

Stiles sends a look at Cora, who’s openly seething at her brother’s back. “He’s a real piece of work, isn't he?” Stiles asks, hoping to lighten the mood a little. He’s pulling at the collar of his red shirt anxiously as he does so though, so he doesn’t think he pulls it off.

With a roll of her eyes, Cora starts walking towards where the others had disappeared to.

“You have no idea,” she mutters, and Stiles barely hears it as he catches up gracelessly.

 

Chris Argent likes Melissa McCall, really, he does. However, when she uses more than the allowed doses of medicine to keep her ex-husband alive, she has to be punished. Here, they only know one way how.

Because she knows about the kids, they throw her in Solitary until her trial. They throw her into Stilinski’s son’s room.

Chris can still hear her shouts as they leave.

As working Chancellor, he ignores it. The law was written to be followed, and up on the Ark, following the law was crucial to surviving.

 

Lydia leads with her map while Allison helps, Isaac walking slightly behind them. Erica stands next to Cora and the two girls talk, getting along well. Stiles walks in the back by himself, lost in thought and trying not to trip.

(Which is a lot harder than the people who wrote books about Earth up on the Ark gave it credit for.)

In Solitary, Stiles had stopped talking out loud. He'd write and write until he didn't have any more words, and he'd sit quietly, thinking about everything and nothing. Especially earlier, even with his ADHD, it had been hard for Stiles to remember he wasn't taking to himself, and that someone was listening.

Now, alone again, it was difficult to shut up. Up front, the girls discussed what they had been imprisoned for. While Lydia replied that it was none of their business, Stiles learned that Erica and Isaac had been caught stealing weed, and well, there was an awkward moment where Isaac asked Cora what she was in for. Her response had kept everyone quiet for a few minutes. Finally, they remembered he existed, and Erica turned to walk backwards, facing him.

“Stiles,” she smirks, “why were you in solitary? Isn’t your dad head of security or something?”

Ignoring her second comment, Stiles walks by her. “They kept me in solitary to keep a secret.”

This gets them interested and most of them stop, even Lydia. Stiles goes on ahead of them, although if it had been a year ago, he would probably have reacted a lot more immaturely to the attention.

“What kind of secret would get you locked up in Solitary?” Lydia asks, curious, and Stiles could tell she was stopping herself from sounding more desperate. She had always had a harsh thirst to know more.

“The Ark is dying,” Stiles says, and this gets them moving, hurrying up to catch up with him. They crowd around him, and Stiles stops himself from blurting out the rest of his leverage.

“What do you mean?” Isaac questions, looking stunned.

“That can't be possible,” Lydia mutters, and Stiles can already tell she’s thought of all the possible things that would have to be wrong for that statement to be true.

“Well, it is.” Stiles kicks at a rock on the floor, hands in his jacket. “Did any of you know Derek’s step sister, Laura Hale?”

They all shake their heads. Less than a year ago, the same would’ve been true for Stiles.

“Well,” Stiles continues, “she was the youngest head of engineering ever on the Ark. Only 26.”

There were astonished nods and a small sound of approval from Lydia.

“What’s she got to do with it?” Allison asks somewhat bitterly.

Stiles swallows before explaining quietly. “I overheard Laura talking to Derek about a flaw she found in the oxygen system. The Ark had maybe 2 years left. She was arrested and killed for treason because she had wanted to tell the Ark about it.”

He doesn’t mention how Scott was there too, Stiles was only so interested because his mom had died from lack of oxygen, or how Laura had warned him.

Because she had. But they didn’t need to know that.   

“I did my own research and well, I agreed with her. The people deserved to know. McCall overheard me telling Scott what I was gonna do and there I was, being arrested by my own father.”

He shrugs it all off with a flair of indifference, but if possible, his voice had gotten even quieter near the end, and the sound of Stiles’s voice cracking had been barely audible.

“But aren’t there backups?” Erica asks, and Isaac continues, “And backups for backups?”

Stiles shrugs again, a little more enthusiastically. “Laura was good at what she did. The backups weren’t gonna save the Ark. If not she wouldn’t have been killed for wanting others to know.”

“Crap,” Lydia says in realization, eyes wide. “After they took you, Stiles, a lot of stuff happened.”

Stiles turns around to look at her, and she’s at the back, still lost in thought. The rest of them look between the two in confusion. Stiles looks at her questionably. What could have Lydia Martin sounding worried?

When she finally makes eye contact with him, she continues. “The twins lost nearly 3 months of oxygen each, Stiles.”

_Talk about worrying stuff_. But Lydia looks like she has more to say and he refrains from replying just yet. The others remain silent, not quite understanding the way Stiles was.

“Scott. He told me what he was gonna do before he did it, but I didn't think there was a problem.”

There’s a panic to her voice that Stiles has never heard on Lydia before. It kind of scares him.

Worried, he finally asks “What did Scott do?”

“He hurried the oxygen leakage,” Lydia says, shaking her head like the thoughts might just disappear if she keeps it up. “He's the reason you're not dead, Stiles, any of us. They sent us to earth because they're running out of time.

“I’d say three months. That’s how much they have left; maybe four with us gone.”

There's silence, but then Cora speaks for the first time since the topic was breached.

“Good,” she says as if the word was acid in her mouth. “After what they did to me, I think they all deserve to rot.”

And well, there’s nothing any of them can say to that.

After all, Cora Hale’s only crime was being born.

 

They continue walking for another while before Allison mutters, “This is all wrong,” to Lydia.

“I know,” The redhead agrees, shaking her head. “We should have seen an animal by now.”

They all stand alert, walking quieter than before listening and looking for anything. “Maybe,” Isaac mumbles, “they're hibernating?”

Erica hits him on the shoulder and is about to reply when she pops her gaze to where she just saw a flash of grey. Slowly, they all approach behind her, looking for what she saw. In a clearing, stands a large grey wolf. It chews at something on the floor. Stiles goes to step through the bushes to get a better look but a stick snaps under his feet and the wolf looks up, before turning its head at them.

Its _heads_.

They all jump back in a fright, Stiles tripping over and ending up with his head in Cora’s lap, who just glares and rolls her eyes before getting up, but you can tell she's spooked. They all are, and shakily they stand and continue walking. Soon, they reach a small creek slash river like body of water. Cora's eyes widen and she approaches it with speed, taking off her shoes and already removing her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Erica questions, while Isaac whistles. Cora removes her pants as well and he mutters, “Gotta love earth,” striding forward and already removing his own shirt. Allison rolls her eyes.

Cora looks back at them and smirks, and Stiles's brain finally seems to catch up with him. “Wait, Cora,” he shouts, “we don't know how to swim!”

Cora jumps and Stiles rushes forward, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and Erica right behind him. Cora erupts from the water, and just her head appears. “But we know how to stand.”

The water comes up to her waist, and well, fuck if they aren't gonna take this chance to have fun on earth. Plus, clean water to drink, they're all a little thirsty.

They're all taking off their shoes and shirts when Stiles sees it.

“Cora!” He yells, coming right up to the edge in urgency. “Get out of there! Now! Watch ou--!”

The whatever the hell it was pulled Cora under, and Stiles climbed down the rocks as quick as he could, feeling his feet slip dangerously on the brown moss. He dived in and pulled an unconscious Cora out, panting heavily. There was a huge gaping wound on the girl's thigh, and it didn't even register that she was nearly naked. Derek's words resounded in Stiles head and he was there, listening for her heartbeat. When he heard none, he panicked.

“Come on, Stiles, think, head back, nose pinched, breathe, Cora, come on! Breathe! You’re not allowed to die on me Cora!”

“Compressions, Stiles!” Lydia yells from above, and suddenly Stiles is on autopilot.

When Cora recovers, Stiles is so relieved he grabs her by the shoulders, picks her up off the ground slightly, and hugs her. She coughs into his shoulder, but they both laugh with relief. Erica, Isaac and Allison survey the scene with relieved looks.

“Stiles—” Cora begins, but Stiles cuts her off.

“Next time I put my lips to your mouth, you better be awake! And extremely responsive!” Stiles says and Cora shakes her head, smiling shyly at the boy, only pausing to cough up more water.

“You wish,” Cora mutters, lying back down and putting a hand on her thigh. “Ow, this hurts like a bitch.”

“Hold still,” Lydia is there, carefully assessing the damage and doing her best. Isaac sits on the other side of Cora and looks around. “What the hell was that?”

“I don't know, but I'm not looking to find out any time soon,” Lydia mutters.

Erica kneels next to Stiles and places a hand on his shoulder. “That was really brave,” she says huskily. Her shirt is off from their earlier stripping and Erica makes sure Stiles sees that.

“Oh, uh yeah. I guess it was.”

Stiles short-circuits a little.

“Erica, let Stiles breathe.”

Thank you, Allison.

Erica huffs but does so, hand still on Stiles knee. He hears Cora giggle as he tries to breathe.

(You know what? He has been locked up in a small cell with nothing but his right hand and his imagination for a long time, give him a break.)

 

In the woods behind the dropship, Scott limps as he drops the boy's body into the grave. It’s dark as he shovels dirt in, and his thoughts swirl.

He was too young, Scott thinks. He didn’t even see earth.

He looks up at the sky and finds the Ark, barely a star in the distance. They sent him down here – his father sent them down here.

There’s a rustle behind him, breaking his train of thought. Startled, Scott struggles when two people latch onto his arms.

“Aiden, Ethan,” Scott spits when he sees them, feeling fearful. Where they gonna try to kill him? For what? Being the Chancellor’s son? He’s the reason they’re even alive. “Pleasure to see you.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, McCall,” came from in front of him, and he turns his head away from the smirking twins.  

“Matt,” he acknowledges. “What do you want?”

Matt sneers. He’s about to reply when yet another figure emerges from the darkness. “I think it’s more about what I want,” Derek Hale says cockily, and he has his gun in hand.

Scott gulps, and attempts to put on a front. “And what would that be? Getting smarter minions? They spelled die wrong.”

Matt punches him in the face for that one. Well, Scott thinks, he tried.

“Funny,” Derek crinkles his nose in a fake smile. “Bet you were sitting on that one all day. Well, I got a joke for you.

"Wristband off, or the Argent girl dies before she even steps a foot back here.”

Matt makes a little cut-throat gesture, and Scott feels himself get angry, his pulse racing.

He wants to tone down his breaths, afraid of an attack, but his lungs seem fine. He struggles again. “Like you have the guts to kill,” he says, shakier than he means.

“Don’t worry about me, Scott. Just offer us your arm and there won’t be any problems. Don’t, and I’ll see to making your life on earth hell.”

Matt, Aiden and Ethan laugh. “Yeah,” Aiden chirps, manhandling the arm with the bracelet front and center. Scott doesn’t fight him.

“Go ahead, Matt,” Derek says, and then he’s gone.

Scott shouts in pain. The twins hold him down as Matt cuts the bracelet off sharply and carelessly, blood dripping into the ground below them.

When they leave, Scott pounds his good fist into the grave under him, trying not to sob.

 

The night came, and with it, camp. They don’t build a fire, and although Stiles is certain Lydia knows how, she didn’t volunteer herself. Tired and a little in shock from the day’s events, they all lie down and are asleep in heartbeats.

Lydia, the last to fall asleep, wakes soon after, the sky still dark. She knows it would be smart to get some rest and wants to go back to bed, but she’s also worried. Restless.

Jackson is still up there.

_Jackson._

Lydia scoffs and stands, brushing the dirt off herself. Never mind sleeping, there’s something flickering off to the right of their camp, and she heads that way, somehow not scared of the loneliness.   

She’s been alone since she was taken away from Jackson.

Since one mistake had ruined everything.

There are glowing flowers in the meadow next to their patch of trees, and daze like, she walks through and touches them, amazed.

It’s horrifying to think that what she knows – the science, math, languages, etc – they’re nearly meaningless down here. She didn’t know about two headed wolves, she didn’t know about serpentine water creatures, and she doesn’t know about glowing flowers.

She’s alone, tired, and useless.

Suddenly exhausted, she plops down in the middle of the field and looks up at the sky. A tear streams down her cheek, and she muffles a sob.

It isn’t long until she feels the ground beside her ruffle, and a blurry figure sitting up next to her.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, and Lydia has never been gladder of his crush on her than in that moment.

At least someone cares. Someone still thinks she’s capable – amazing.

Not thinking, because if she’s going to turn into a sobbing mess on her first night on earth, it isn’t going to be with her head on, she grabs onto Stiles’s jacket and pulls him down beside her.

He rolls onto his side to face her, and waits expectantly.

She studies his face – his moles, his upturned nose, his pink lips. He's cute, she thinks. The care he has for her is prominent on his features. She hiccups, and he opens his arms.

She doesn’t hesitate, feeling even worse than she did when she lied down.

“Shh, Lydia, you’re fine, okay?” Stiles murmurs into her hair over her sobs. “You’re smart, and talented, and beautiful, and earth isn’t going to know what hit them. You’re going to be fine. You're okay, Lydia.”

Lydia clenches her hands into his hoodie, wondering how she can tell him how much she hurts inside without sounding crazy.

“You, you won’t understand,” she says, trying to calm down a bit. He loosens his hold on her, and she looks into his warm eyes.

“Then help me.”

Lydia does, and without mentioning Jackson or how she was arrested or how her mother’s disappointment ripped her to pieces, she tells him.

“Lydia,” he says afterwards. “You have me.”

She tries to find reassurance in his words, and eventually they fall asleep to glowing butterflies and the stars.

 

Melissa tries not to cry.

Deaton is there, looking solemn. She sees the _I told you so_ in his eyes. The regret.

Chris Argent isn’t smiling, but his apology to her means nothing.

John offers her a watery smile – a “may we meet again” of sorts, she guesses. She feels bad about leaving him on his own up here. Without Claudia, without Stiles.

She’s in the airlock, and Chris’s hand floats over the button. He nods at her.

She swallows.

_I’m sorry, Scott._

“Stop!”

Her eyes, which she hadn’t noticed closed, open. Rafe McCall stands there, hands on his stomach to keep his intestines inside and face pale. The airlock still has oxygen, but she can suddenly breathe again.

“Melissa McCall is pardoned of her actions.”

The airlock opens, and she sucks up her emotions. They will be dealt with later. She sends her ex-husband a glare.

Deaton clears his throat. “Chancellor, I believe Melissa will be very spiteful if you waste her hard work and don’t get to a bed soon. In fact, Melissa, why don’t you take him back yourself, now that everything has been resolved.”

Chris’s smile pinches. John’s sigh of relief is noticeable.

“Yes,” Rafe says. “I believe that would be commendable.”  

Melissa sheds a tear.

_I’m still here, Scott._

 

“You know,” Isaac says when they reach the valley Lydia has confirmed to border Mt. Nemeton, “I didn’t think we’d make it.”

“Oh yeah?” asks Allison, expectant but sweet. “What did you think was gonna happen?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “Didn’t feel like it was possible.”

“Well, we made it!” hollers Erica, nudging Cora on the shoulder, and the girl glares at her from where she’s leaning on Stiles, leg sore and bandaged.

“Don’t get too excited,” snips Lydia. “We still have to make it across without another incident.” She looks pointedly at Cora, and the girl’s facial expressions turn murderous. She reminds Stiles scarily of her brother for a second.

"Do you think this might help?” Isaac asks, pulling something down from behind them. The group turns around to look, and they see Isaac with a huge vine that looks secure enough to get them across.

“Definitely,” Stiles accepts, happy. Things were looking up.

“Okay, I want to go first,” Erica volunteers, taking the vine from her friend. Isaac smiles at her goofily.

“You got this,” he says, seeing her struggling with her courage.

She smiles, and Stiles sees a shadow of the girl he once knew. Erica winks at them, and then she’s off, jumping onto the vine and letting go and stumbling onto the other side, breathless.

Allison and Isaac cheer loudly, and even Lydia and Cora break into a smile. Stiles breathes. They can do this.

“Woo!” they hear Erica yell, and they holler back. Cora laughs against Stiles’s shoulder, and Lydia follows. Erica screams, “We are apogee!” and then she turns around to investigate, still in their line of sight.

Allison grabs the vine from where it hangs, and smiles at Lydia and Stiles, ready to go. “Okay,” she says, “Let’s go.”

She dimples, reaffirming her grip on the vine. “I got this,” she says to herself, a little anxious. Lydia smiles at her reassuringly.

There’s a rustle behind them, but only Lydia seems to feel it. Her smile falls momentarily, and cold creeps up her sides. Something's wrong.

Erica calls out at them, and when they look back at her, she’s holding a rusty sign that reads _MT. NEMETON._

The group hollers again, and Stiles fist pumps, wishing Scott was there to see it. Lydia breathes deeply. They're fine.

“We did it! Oh my god!” Erica says, raising the sign above her head in glee.

“Yes, Erica!” Stiles shouts, overjoyed. “Yes!” 

Stiles can't believe it. None of them can believe it. They did it, they're going to be okay, they've made—

A spear shoots through the air over their heads and hits Erica in the stomach. The girl chokes and falls, sign in hand.

“Erica!” Isaac yells.

Stiles’s heart stops. “No! Erica!”

Lydia screams, her lungs expanding in terror.

Allison lets go of the vine and grabs a hold of Isaac and Lydia. “Get down!” she shouts, “Get down, now!”

Erica is still on the other side of the river, and the group maneuvers themselves into the rocks for coverage. Lydia stops screaming.

“We are not alone,” she breathes, and the group startles, realizing it’s true.

They are not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Chancellor/Jaha – Rafe McCall  
> Head Guard – Deucalieon (the one who told derek to shoot chancellor)  
> Vice Chancellor/ Kane – Chris Argent  
> Head of Security – John Stilinski (new position i made up lol)  
> Head of Medical – Alan Deaton (also new position kind of thing)  
> Nurse / Abby – Melissa McCall  
> Kira – Lincoln (if scott is octavia)  
> Commander Lexa – Malia  
> Allison – Finn (yes, Stiles would kill her)  
> Raven – Jackson (he comes in "next episodes")  
> Maya – Boyd (ha, as if I'm gonna get to season 2)  
> Murphy – Matt (duh)  
> Lydia – Medical smart Clarke (nurse thing)  
> Stiles – decision making smart Clarke (so wanheda)  
> Scott – Wells & Octavia & Peaceful Finn (yeah, um....)  
> Cora – Octavia & Miller (she doesnt fit as octavia okay leave me alone)  
> Isaac – Jasper and Monty  
> Erica – Monty and Jasper  
> Danny – Monty (Techwise)  
> Peter – Anya (cause he and stiles go on many adventures)
> 
> Anyways, hope you liked it and there weren't too many mistakes. Not betaed.  
> I'd love feedback and inspiration, so if you wanna give me a comment and a kudo, those are like, life.
> 
> Kisses and hope you guys are having a good night, you can find me on tumblr as lumenalumia. <3 thanks!


End file.
